Demands of Honor
Introduction (blurb) The United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire stand on the brink of war. Captain James T. Kirk and the Starship Enterprise are sent back to System 7348--site of a previous skirmish with the Klingons--for a confrontation with the I.K.S. D'k Tahg under the command of Captain Koloth. Even as the two great ships face each other, trouble is brewing among their crews. On the Enterprise, Lieutenant Leslie Parrish is pregnant with a half-Klingon child and must face a critical decision about her future, while Section Chief Michael Fuller still carries the wounds of the twenty-five-year-old Battle of Donatu V, of which he was one of the few survivors--not to mention his grief over the death of his son, recently killed in battle against the Klingons. On the D'k Tahg, First Officer Karel finds himself trapped between the scheming, dishonorable Councillor Duras and his commanding officer, Koloth. While the stakes only seem to be the possession of a single star system, the ramifications may spread throughout the Klingon Empire, as they find themselves at a crossroads between conquest and honor! Summary References Characters :Adon • Alan • Alison • Christine Alvarez • Arleen • Balen • • Bethe • • Cyndy • DePaul • • Fenig • Helen Fitzpatrick • Robert Fox • Michael Fuller • • Barry Giotto • Gorath • Greenberger • Gurn • • Adam Jawer • • • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kyle • Katherine Lei • Max • McCalmon • Leonard McCoy • • Mureth • David Parmet • Leslie Parrish • Quatrocchi • Vilashrel th'Rithsiria • Rouk • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Herbert Solow • Hikaru Sulu • Tomas • Nyota Uhura • Kenneth Wescott • Patrick West Alison • • Sam Andrews • Eileen Caruso • Felan • Benjamin Finney • Fronde • Sam Fuller • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kodos • Jabilo M'Benga • Nogura • • Derek Woods Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) • • [[SS Harmony|SS Harmony]] ( ) • • • • Locations :7348-II • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Qo'noS • System 7348 Italy • Lynwood IV • San Francisco • Starbase 42 • System 1324 • Tarsus IV Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Kraetian • Kraith • Vulcan Nausicaan • Orion States and organizations :Anti-Federation League • BetleH' etlh • Federation • Federation Council • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Other references :airlock • artificial gravity • bat'leth • Battle of Donatu V • bekk • bloodwine • briefing room • captain's log • chicken sandwich • class 1 probe • Class J starship • coffee • communicator • containment field • Denebian slime devil • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor cannon • Earther • EVA suit • flen • gagh • Gre'thor • hypospray • ''Icarus'' class • inertial dampener • intercom • laser pistol • mek'leth • mok'bara • phaser • phaser bank • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • photonic charge • prayer • pregnancy • QaS DevwI' • quoth • River of Blood • rokeg blood pie • scanner • sensor • shield • shield emitter • shuttlecraft • sickbay • sword • targ • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • trigak • turbolift • warp reactor External Links The Fire and the Rose| after2= Epiphany| typea=novel| author=Kevin Ryan| formata=novel| beforea= Seeds of Rage| aftera= Sacrifices of War| voyages1=TOS| adbefore1= Seeds of Rage| adafter1= Sacrifices of War| }} Category:TOS novels